A Surprising Valentine's Day
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: A day late but here is a Kaichi Valentine's fic. Aichi wants to give chocolate to Kai. Will he succeed? Kaichi. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Spoilers through Asia Circuit

I would put this story after Asia Circuit but before Link Joker starts so Aichi isn't in high school yet.

I'm sorry if anybody is extremely out of character. I tried keeping them in character as much as possible. Oh, regarding Kai and his personality. He's a little different in my story because he's aware that he loves Aichi and he's aware that he has hurt Aichi a lot in the past. I can imagine Kai doing something like that. Other than that, I think Kai is in character. I hope Kai and his personality don't bother you that much.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

_Italics _= _thoughts and flashbacks_

**A Surprising Valentine's Day **

"Aichi! It is time to wake up." Sendou Emi said cheerfully. There was no response as Emi had expected. Emi knocked on Aichi's door then turned the knob. "Aichi!" She said looking at Aichi's bed. She was surprised to see the bed already made and Aichi nowhere to be seen.

"Emi?" Sendou Shizuka's voice asked from downstairs.

Emi turned around and walked out of Aichi's room. She closed the door and looked down the stairs where her mother was waiting below. "Mom, where is Aichi? He's not in bed. He hardly ever gets up early, especially on a school day." She said starting to make her way downstairs.

"He's in the kitchen." Shizuka said.

"Putting away his dishes?" Emi asked stepping off the last step.

Shizuka giggled softly. "Actually, he's making something." The way she giggled wasn't meant to be mean, it was meant to be teasing.

Emi raised an eyebrow. "What, breakfast?" She asked.

Shizuka shook her head smiling. "No, he's making chocolates." She said.

"Chocolates? Are you sure you should be out here and not with him Mom? I didn't know Aichi could cook." Emi said confused at the idea of Aichi making chocolates. Why was Aichi making chocolates? Why did he want homemade chocolates before he went to school?

Shizuka nodded. "Aichi didn't want my help. He said he wanted to make them on his own. I believe Aichi had help from one of his friends on learning how to make chocolates. So I'm sure he'll be fine."

Emi nodded her head still confused. Shizuka walked up the stairs while Emi walked into the living room. She glanced over to the calendar hanging on the wall. The date read February 14. Valentine's Day? _Aha! _Emi thought. Aichi was making chocolates to give to somebody for Valentine's Day. He had to make it before he went to school so it had to be somebody at school or for somebody he was planning to meet after school.

Emi walked into the dining room to see her breakfast at her placemat. She sat down and ate in silence thinking of whom could be Aichi's object of affections. She finished eating and picked up her dishes. "Aichi." She said walking into the kitchen.

Aichi turned around. He had his middle school uniform on under an apron. His blue hair was in its usual style. He had chocolate on his nose and cheeks though. "Good morning Emi." He said with a smile.

Emi placed her dishes in the sink then turned to Aichi. "Mom told me you were making chocolates. I didn't know you could cook."

Aichi blushed red with embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "W-Well, I just learned recently. I'm glad he could help me." He dropped his arm and looked inside the refrigerator to make sure the chocolates were alright.

"He? Who helped you Aichi?" Emi asked curious.

Aichi looked at Emi. "Miwa-kun helped me. He's such a good cook. I think he might be as good as Kai-kun." He smiled.

Miwa-san helped Aichi? Why didn't Aichi ask Kai-san then? Emi thought to herself for a couple of minutes while Aichi checked the refrigerator again. "Those chocolates, who are they for Aichi?" She asked slowly.

Aichi flushed dark red. Emi thought he resembled a tomato with how red Aichi was. Aichi looked towards the refrigerator too nervous to meet Emi's eyes. "U-Um, I made a lot so I was planning on giving them out to my friends and you and Mom."

Emi thought over what Aichi said. She tried to think of anybody who Aichi seemed to show a great interest in. One name came immediately to her mind. "You love Kai-san, don't you Aichi? He is the main reason why you learned how to make chocolates, right?" She said.

Aichi turned towards his sister. "EEHHHH?!" He shouted.

Emi nodded to herself as if Aichi's response gave her the answer she wanted. "Well, I better get going Aichi. Be careful and do your best confessing to Kai-san." She started heading out of the kitchen.

Aichi just gaped at Emi. He didn't even think of confessing. He just wanted to give the chocolates to Kai. As Aichi thought to himself and tried to stop blushing he heard Emi open the front door. "I'm leaving now." Her voice reached Aichi in the kitchen. "Bye Emi. Be careful." He heard his mother say to his sister. He tuned out the rest of their conversation as he turned back to the chocolates. Minutes later, Aichi opened up the refrigerator. He took out the trays of chocolate and set them down on the counter. He closed the refrigerator and turned to the chocolates. He sighed in relief. The chocolates looked good.

Shizuka came into the kitchen. "Those look good Aichi." She said.

Aichi's face brightened. "Really? I'm glad. Mom, do we have gift bags or some wrapping paper?" He said taking off the apron. Shizuka held out a hand for the apron and Aichi gave it to her.

Shizuka thought for a couple of minutes. "Yes, I believe we do. Check the coat closet. If it isn't there, check the garage." She said putting the apron away. She grabbed another apron hanging from the wall on a hook and put it on. Aichi ran off to check the coat closet in the hall. Shizuka turned on the water and started washing the dishes from breakfast. Moments later, Aichi came back in the kitchen and grabbed two trays of chocolate. He went back out to the dining room and placed the trays on the table.

His mother came out of the kitchen with the last tray of chocolates to see that Aichi was already at work wrapping every single one. She placed the tray on the table and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Aichi, will you be okay?" She asked. Aichi looked up from wrapping and shot a questioning look at his mother. "It is getting late. You should leave soon if you don't want to get late to school." She said.

Aichi looked at the clock then looked back to see how much work he had left to do. He nodded. "I'll be fine Mom. I have plenty of time left." He went back to wrapping the chocolates. He put the finishing touches on the present he was planning to give Kai. He made sure to make Kai's gift different from the rest and put a gift tag on each gift so he won't forget.

He smiled as he finished. "Thank you Mom. Here is yours. Happy Valentine's Day." He grabbed the present that had his mother's name on it and handed it to her. He set aside the present that had Emi's name on it intending to give it to her after she got home. He looked up to the clock again. "Eehh?! I'm going to be late!" He shouted. Aichi grabbed a bag big enough to hold all of his gifts and placed the gifts in the bag carefully. He checked his reflection from the mirror hanging on the wall and saw that he had chocolate on his nose and cheeks still. He felt very glad that he checked his reflection first. He wiped the chocolate away then he grabbed his school bag and raced towards the door.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you later." Aichi said putting on his shoes and opening the front door.

Shizuka walked over to the entrance to their house. "Thank you for the chocolate Aichi. Have a nice day. Good luck." She said smiling at him.

Aichi paused unsure by what his mother meant then remembered he was going to be late. "Bye Mom." He closed the front door and raced towards his school.

Shizuka smiled after Aichi left. She knew that Aichi was planning on going to Card Capital after school and that he was hoping to see a certain somebody there. She hoped everything went well for her soft-spoken son.

Aichi sighed as the final bell of the day went off. He was glad he had made it on time this morning. He put his textbook in his bag and closed his bag. He looked over to where Morikawa Katsumi was joking around with Izaki Yuta. He grabbed his school bag and the bag of chocolates and made his way over. "Morikawa-kun. Izaki-kun. I was hoping you would accept this. As friends of course." Aichi took out two presents, one with Morikawa's name on it and the other had Izaki's name on it.

Izaki smiled at his gentle friend. "Thank you Aichi. I appreciate it." He took the chocolate that Aichi offered to him.

Morikawa laughed boisterously. "I don't need some pity chocolate. Especially since I know my beloved Kourin-chan will give me some by the time this day is done." He crossed his arms and turned away from Aichi.

"Morikawa! You should accept it. Aichi took the time to make some chocolate just for you." Izaki admonished. "Besides, we all know that you're not getting chocolate from Kourin-san so this will probably be the only chocolate you get." He muttered under his breath.

Morikawa glared at Izaki. "What was that? You don't believe in Kourin-chan?" He looked to a random direction and called out, "Don't worry, my love. I believe in you. Wait for me." He took off running out of the classroom giddy at the thought of Kourin waiting for him.

Everybody in the classroom sweat dropped. Izaki turned to look at Aichi. "Don't worry about him. I bet later on, he'll ask you for his present like this never happened." He said.

Aichi nodded to Izaki. "Thank you Izaki-kun." He said. He placed the chocolate back inside the bag he was holding.

"Let's get going. You know Morikawa will be waiting so he can challenge somebody to a fight." Izaki said starting to walk out of the classroom with Aichi in tow. They walked to Card Capital talking about the new booster pack about to come out.

As Aichi and Izaki walked, Aichi began to feel nervous. What if Kai wasn't going to come to Card Capital today? What if he wasn't able to meet up with him at all? What if Kai didn't want his chocolate? If Kai didn't want his chocolate, Aichi didn't know what he would do. He started shaking unconsciously his nerves getting the better of him.

Izaki looked to his left to see Aichi shaking really badly. "Aichi? You okay?" He asked.

Aichi snapped out of his anxiety filled thoughts and looked at Izaki. "What?" He said.

"I asked if you were okay. You are shaking." Izaki said.

_Oh. I must've been doing it unconsciously while thinking about Kai-kun. _Aichi thought. "I'm fine Izaki-kun." He stopped shaking and smiled to show he was alright.

Izaki looked at Aichi unsure but decided to keep quiet. Minutes later, they walked inside Card Capital. "Good afternoon." Aichi said.

Tokura Misaki looked up from her book and nodded at Aichi. "Welcome." She said.

Aichi walked up to the counter and got out the gift that had Misaki's name on it. "Um, Misaki-san. I was hoping you would accept this." He held out Misaki's gift. When Misaki just stared at him, he said quickly, "As friends of course. U-Um you don't have to accept it if you don't want it."

Misaki smiled her seldom seen smile at Aichi. "Thank you Aichi. I appreciate it." She accepted the chocolate Aichi offered.

Aichi smiled back at Misaki. He bowed gratefully towards her and turned towards the inside of the shop. He saw that Kai wasn't there yet. Neither was Miwa though. Aichi hoped that both of them would come soon. Morikawa yelling in anguish made him look towards the standing fight tables where Morikawa lost once again to Katsuragi Kamui. He noticed that Uno Reiji and Saga Eiji were standing behind Kamui supporting him like always. Aichi walked up to them silently.

"I can't believe I lost again. It must be my luck. I bet it is my house that is the matter." Morikawa said.

"Your house? How is your house the problem Morikawa?" Izaki asked while sharing an amused look with Aichi.

"I tried that Chinese Feng Shui stuff." Morikawa said. "I probably didn't do it correctly or something. That must be it." He nodded to himself.

"Right." Izaki muttered.

"Big brother! Good afternoon." Kamui walked over to where Aichi was standing.

"Good afternoon Aichi-san." Reiji said.

"GA-ssu." Eiji said.

"Kamui-kun. Reiji-kun. Eiji-kun. Good afternoon." Aichi smiled at the three kids. Aichi looked through his bag of gifts. He got out the gift that had Kamui's name on it. He held out Kamui's gift. "Kamui-kun. I was hoping you would accept this. You don't have to take it if you don't want it." He said quickly.

"Chocolate from Big brother? Of course I'll accept it." Kamui smiled back. He accepted the chocolate Aichi offered to him. "Now I just need my goddess' chocolate and today will be perfect. Where is Emi-san, Big brother?"

Aichi smiled as Kamui accepted his present. "Thank you Kamui-kun." He was surprised at the mention of his sister. "Emi? I don't think she was going to come here today." He thought back to last night when Emi told him her plans.

"What? No way." Kamui dropped to his knees in despair.

"So sad. No chocolate for Kamui-san." Reiji said trying to hold back his tears.

"NC-ssu." Eiji said also trying to hold back his tears.

Aichi looked at them sadly. "Maybe she'll come later Kamui-kun. I'm sorry." He said wishing he could do something for them.

Kamui stood up invigorated by Aichi's words. "You're right Big brother. Emi-san might come later." He looked like the cheerful, loud kid Aichi knows again.

Eiji and Reiji also returned to normal after seeing Kamui go back to normal. "That is right Kamui-san. Let us hope that your goddess will come later." Reiji said.

Aichi looked at them confused at the mention of Kamui's goddess. He knew they were talking about Emi but she wasn't Kamui's goddess, was she? He looked down at his bag and looked back up hopefully when he heard the front door slide open. His face fell as the person who he was hoping for didn't come in. He turned back to the three kids in front of him. "Um, Reiji-kun. Eiji-kun. I have chocolates for you as well. If you want it." He took out the two gifts that had their names on it.

Reiji and Eiji accepted the chocolate Aichi offered them. "Thank you Aichi-san." Reiji said. "TY-ssu." Eiji said.

Aichi smiled at them both. He looked towards the door hopefully as he saw it slide open again. His face fell again. "Big brother? Why do you keep looking towards the door?" He heard Kamui ask from below him. He looked down at Kamui. "I-It's nothing Kamui-kun. Don't worry about it." He said smiling weakly.

Kamui noticed Aichi's weak smile but said nothing. "Big brother. Get your deck out. Let's have a fight." He said changing the subject.

Aichi glanced towards the door as it slid open once more. He turned back to Kamui. He opened his school bag and got his deck box out. He nodded determinedly. "Alright. I won't lose to you Kamui-kun."

Kamui grinned at his "big brother". "That is my line Big brother. Be prepared to lose." Kamui and Aichi placed their starting Vanguards face down on the Vanguard circle. They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They said in unison while flipping their cards face up.

Miwa Taishi grinned knowingly at Kai Toshiki as they walked down the street to Card Capital. Kai ignored the grin and continued to walk impassively.

"Aww Kai, don't ignore me. I'm just helping you with your love life." Miwa grinned at him.

"I don't remember asking for your help and stop grinning like that Miwa." Kai said.

"He completely dodged the comment about his love life." Miwa muttered. "Come on Kai. I know you love him and he loves you."

Kai stopped in his tracks as what Miwa said sunk in. He shook his head and started walking again after realizing how dumb he looked. "Impossible." He muttered almost low enough that Miwa couldn't hear.

"Not impossible. Hence why I'm helping you out." Miwa grinned at Kai again.

"Stop meddling in our relationship Miwa. It is fine the way it is right now." Kai said flatly. That is right. They were better off as friends. He couldn't risk confessing his feelings and having their relationship ruined.

"You say that yet you brought homemade chocolate for him." Miwa winked at him.

Kai just looked away. "I just brought it in case he gives me some. I don't want to be rude having nothing in return to give." He said.

"Never stopped you before." Miwa muttered. When Kai turned to look at him, Miwa smiled innocently. Kai looked forward again resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Besides, I'm not meddling. I'm just helping you guys out." Miwa said.

"You are meddling. Why did he want your help a couple of weeks ago?" Kai said.

Miwa raised an eyebrow confused. "What? Why are you asking me this now?" He grinned as he thought of something. "Are you jealous? Don't worry; I'm not interested in him. I know you love him."

Kai glared at Miwa. "No, I'm not jealous. I just want to know."

"Ooo, scary!" Miwa joked. When Kai glared at Miwa again, he raised his hands in surrender. "You'll see soon. Don't worry." He grinned at the thought.

Kai looked away not answering. Miwa could tell that although Kai was trying hard not to show it, he was really displeased. He had an angry aura about him as well. _He is so jealous. _Miwa thought snickering to himself.

Minutes later, they walked inside Card Capital. "Good afternoon." Miwa said.

Misaki looked up from her book and nodded at Kai and Miwa. "Welcome."

Kai opened his eyes and looked around the card shop. He saw Aichi fighting Kamui at one of the standing fight tables. He walked over to a nearby table and took a seat. Miwa took the seat opposite him. "Don't you want to go talk to him?" Miwa asked.

Kai, who knew who Miwa was referring to ignored the question and got his deck box out. "Get your deck out Miwa." He said placing his starting Vanguard on the Vanguard circle face down.

"Come on Kai. It is Valentine's after all. Go spend time with him." Miwa said trying to get out of fighting Kai.

"Now."

"Fine, fine." Miwa said getting out his deck. He placed his starting Vanguard on the Vanguard circle face down. He and Kai drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Stand up-"

"The." Kai said.

"Vanguard." Both of them said in unison flipping their Vanguard face up.

"Damage Trigger Check." Aichi said flipping the top card of his deck. The card was Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. A Grade 1 and most importantly, not a heal trigger. Aichi placed Gareth into his Damage Zone making him have 6 damage. "I lost." He said.

Kamui gathered his cards that was on his field and started shuffling them into his deck. "Good game Big brother." He placed his deck back down.

"Alright! Kamui-san won!" Reiji cheered.

"KW-ssu!" Eiji cheered.

"Want to try again Big brother?" Kamui asked grinning.

Aichi looked towards the door as it slid open. He looked towards Kamui again. "Yes. One more time. I won't lose this time." He said. As Aichi and Kamui shuffled their decks, Aichi looked around the shop. Kai and Miwa still weren't there. Aichi was starting to lose hope that they were actually coming. Miwa promised him that Kai would show up today. He sighed and just as he was about to turn back to start the game with Kamui, he noticed something brown out of the corner of his eye. _Kai-kun. _He thought. Kai was sitting at one of the nearby tables fighting with Miwa.

Aichi rubbed his eyes with his hands. Kai and Miwa were still there fighting. As if feeling his stare, both high school boys looked over to Aichi. He felt his heart beat faster and his face warming up as he looked at Kai. Kai held Aichi's gaze then turned back to his fight like nothing happened. Miwa apologized with his hands, for what Aichi wasn't sure. Well, since Kai and Miwa were in the middle of a fight Aichi figured that he should wait until they are done to go talk to them. He turned back to where Kamui was waiting. "Sorry Kamui-kun. Let's start."

"Stand up, Vanguard." Both of them said in unison flipping their starting Vanguards face up.

Kai looked over at Aichi as Miwa contemplated his next move. "You know, if you want to go talk to him you should. I'm not going to stop you." Miwa said. He made his next move and the turn ended with Kai getting only 1 Damage that turn.

Kai turned his gaze to Miwa. "Final Turn." He declared.

Minutes later, their fight ended with Kai the winner. Miwa scratched his head with his right hand. "Jeez, you don't show any mercy do you?" He said bringing his hand down.

Kai looked over at Aichi watching him again. Miwa just shook his head smiling fondly. Kai and Miwa sat in silence watching Aichi and Kamui's fight play out.

"Got a Critical Trigger. I give +5000 attack and the critical +1 to Azure Dragon." Kamui said grinning at his luck.

Aichi grimaced as Kamui's Azure Dragon tore through his defense. "Damage Trigger Check." He said flipping over the top card of his deck. The card was Silent Punisher. A Critical Trigger. If only it had come sooner, it would've helped him end the game. He placed Silent Punisher into his Damage Zone making his total damage 5. _Heal Trigger. I need a Heal Trigger. Anything else will make me lose. _He thought. "Second Check." Aichi said flipping over another card from his deck. Silver Fang Witch. No trigger. Aichi placed her into the damage zone as well. "My loss again Kamui-kun." He said. As Kamui and his friends cheered at another victory, Aichi gathered his cards together and placed his deck into his deck case.

Miwa grinned as Aichi walked over to where they were sitting. He looked over at Kai trying to see his reaction, if any. Kai was looking through his deck pretending Aichi wasn't there. He noticed though that Kai's figure seemed to relax a tiny bit. Like he was happy that Aichi was there near him but trying not to show it on his face. He looked over at Aichi. Aichi's expressive face told Miwa that Aichi was a little hurt that Kai was ignoring him. Aichi quickly got over his hurt and figured Kai was being himself which meant he would have to start the conversation.

Aichi smiled at Miwa and Kai. "Miwa-kun. Kai-kun. I'm glad you came. I was getting worried you two wouldn't show up."

"Hey, I made a promise. Of course I was going to keep it." Miwa said smiling at the younger boy. His tone which was friendly and light immediately turned teasing. "Besides, if you know who wasn't here that would ruin all of your plans right?" He winked at Aichi. Miwa noticed that although Kai looked like he was ignoring them both; his body posture told him that he was paying attention.

"Plans?" Aichi asked as if he had forgotten about the bag of chocolates in his hands.

"You know, plans that involve you know who and the bag you are holding. Maybe something else as well." Miwa teased.

Aichi blushed and started panicking as he realized he still held the chocolates in his hands. He immediately hid the bag behind his back. He looked over at Kai trying to see if Kai noticed the chocolates. Kai was still glancing through his deck as if his deck had problems. Aichi felt his heart beat go down as he realized Kai didn't see them. Wait. Why was he hoping Kai didn't see the chocolates? Wasn't giving him the chocolate the whole point of making them? _Do your best confessing to Kai-san. _He remembered what Emi said that morning.

He shook his head face flushing a deeper red. Aichi realized Miwa was still waiting on him and immediately changed the subject. "Miwa-kun. I wanted to thank you for your help. I probably would've failed if I was left alone." He said.

"No need to thank me. I just want to see you two happy after all." Miwa said. As Aichi started to stammer out that he was really grateful to him, Miwa opened his mouth. "Thank me after you two get together alright?" He interrupted.

Aichi's face which finally settled on a light scarlet immediately turned crimson. "EEHHH?!" He shouted. Everybody in the shop (including Kai) looked in Aichi's direction. Aichi immediately bowed to everybody and apologized for his shout. Everybody went back to what they were doing before as Aichi tried to calm down. "M-Miwa-kun. I-I never said I was going-" He glanced at Kai to see if he was paying attention and for the first time since Aichi went over to talk to them, he was. Aichi immediately became aware of what he was saying. "—to you know what." His voice dropped to a whisper but since Kai and Miwa were right near him, they could hear what he said. Aichi's gaze dropped to his feet determined to avoid Kai's eyes.

Miwa snickered as he was the only one who could tell that Kai was curious about what Aichi said. Kai was still staring at Aichi as if that would make Aichi lift his head and tell Kai what he meant. Aichi lifted his gaze shyly cautious to avoid Kai's eyes and looked at Miwa, curious as to why he was snickering.

"Sorry Aichi. Just thought of something funny." Miwa said. Kai sent a glare his way as if knowing he was talking about him. "I never said you were going to you know what Aichi. I just said to thank me when you two get together." Miwa said. He grinned. "Unless you were actually planning on doing it today?" Miwa saw Aichi's face turn a darker red if possible. "You were?" He gasped out loud in excitement.

Aichi looked down towards his feet. "N-No I wasn't."

"But you were thinking of it right?"

Aichi looked up and glanced at Kai then back down to his feet. The glance was so quick that if Miwa and Kai weren't paying attention they wouldn't have seen it. Aichi nodded his head slowly to Miwa's question.

Kai who hadn't spoken this whole time had to admit he was curious. Who were Aichi and Miwa talking about? His eyes went to his school bag which held the chocolate he was planning to give Aichi. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Aichi wasn't even going to give him chocolate in the first place. At Miwa's shout of delight, he looked away from his bag to see Aichi giving chocolate to Miwa. He started to get angry. Why does Miwa get chocolate from Aichi? What has he done for Aichi? _Well he did help Aichi a couple of weeks ago and they are friends. _A voice in the back of his head said. He shook his head slightly. Right. Miwa and Aichi are friends so that is why he's getting chocolate._ Why would Aichi love Miwa anyway? _He thought. _Well Miwa is pretty lovable. You know that yourself firsthand. _The voice answered. _No! I will not talk to myself. I am still annoyed that Aichi asked for Miwa's help and not mine. Am I that unreliable? _He thought. He started remembering his fight against Leon and shook his head again to clear it.

Miwa who was thanking Aichi for the chocolate shivered as he felt a very angry aura across the table. _Kai, calm down. No need to glare at me like that. _He thought avoiding Kai's gaze. "Miwa-kun?" He heard Aichi say. "Hmm?" He said. "Are you okay? You just shivered." Aichi said concerned. Miwa cringed as Kai's glare got sharper. "I'm fine Aichi. The air conditioner caught me off guard." Aichi looked at him as if he didn't believe him but said nothing. Kai turned his attention back to his deck and Miwa relaxed a little since Kai wasn't glaring at him anymore.

Aichi glanced over at Kai to see Kai was sorting through his deck again. _Here goes nothing. _He thought. "Kai-kun?" He said.

Kai looked up from his deck to stare at Aichi questioningly.

Aichi brought out the bag of chocolates he was hiding behind his back and looked at the one that said Kai's name on it. He looked back up at Kai, courage wavering as he saw he had Kai's full attention. He heard the shop door slide open and Misaki welcoming the customer as he struggled to speak. Kai staring at him with a raised eyebrow urged Aichi on. He opened his mouth. "Kai-kun, I –"He started.

"Aichi-kun! Happy Valentine's!" An excited voice interrupted Aichi.

Aichi looked over to see Suzugamori Ren there smiling happily having no idea that he just interrupted something important. "R-Ren-san? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I brought chocolate. Here" Ren gave chocolate to Aichi.

"T-Thank you very much Ren-san." Aichi said. He looked down to his bag of gifts and got out the one that had Ren's name on it. He handed it out to Ren. "Ren-san. I got you some chocolate as well."

Ren accepted the chocolate Aichi offered. "You got me chocolate Aichi-kun?" He hugged Aichi. "I'm so happy. Thank you."

Kai glared at Ren. "Ren. When are you going to stop hugging him?"

Ren looked away from Aichi to see Kai sitting at a table next to them. "Kai! I didn't know you were here." He stopped hugging Aichi and got out another piece of chocolate. "Here Kai. Have some chocolate." He smiled at his friend.

Kai eyed the chocolate like it was something that would hurt him. "I don't want it."

"But Kai, it tastes good. I made it myself." Ren pouted.

"I don't care. I don't want it."

"You are so mean Kai." Ren stuck his tongue out.

"And you are immature."

Aichi and Miwa sweat dropped as they watched Ren and Kai argue. "Ren-sama! Where are you?" They heard a girl's voice say.

"That is Asaka. I better go. Bye Kai." Ren said. He turned to Aichi and hugged him again. "Bye Aichi-kun. Thank you for the chocolate." He walked to the front counter and talked with Misaki for a bit then walked out of the store.

Kai glared at the door as if his glare could go through the door and reach Ren outside. "Kai-kun?" He heard Aichi ask. Kai turned back to Aichi listening to what he had to say. "Kai-kun –"Aichi started.

"Aichi! Get over here and fight me." Morikawa interrupted boisterously from the back of the store.

"Sorry Morikawa-kun. Not right now. I'm talking to Kai-kun about something." Aichi called back turning to look at Morikawa.

Morikawa glared at Kai then challenged Izaki to a fight. He started ranting about his powerful Grade 3s will beat Izaki. Izaki sweat dropped and just listened to Morikawa rant as they started their match.

Aichi turned back to face Kai only to see Kai grabbing his school bag and standing up.

"Kai-kun." Aichi said in a sad tone.

Kai looked over at Aichi, grabbed Aichi's right wrist and started walking towards the front door. "E-Eh?! K-Kai-kun, what are you doing?" He heard Aichi ask from behind him. He glanced behind him to look at Aichi then turned his gaze back to face the front. "Let's go Aichi." He said.

Somehow Aichi was able to tell that Kai wanted to speak to him alone so he nodded and started following Kai. "Good luck Aichi." Aichi heard Miwa call out as they left the store. Aichi blushed and continued to follow Kai.

A couple of minutes after Aichi and Kai left Card Capital, Emi entered the store. "Good afternoon." She said.

Misaki looked up from her book and saw Emi. She smiled at the girl. "Welcome."

Emi walked up to the front counter and took out chocolate from a bag she was carrying. "Misaki-san. I was hoping you would accept this." She said holding out the piece of chocolate.

Misaki smiled at Emi. "Thank you Emi-chan. I appreciate it." She said accepting the chocolate.

Emi smiled, bowed gratefully to Misaki then looked around the store trying to find her brother. "Emi-san! G-Good afternoon." Kamui walked up to her and said.

She smiled at him. "Good afternoon Kamui-kun. Have you seen Aichi?"

"Big brother? He left with Kai a couple of minutes ago." Kamui answered.

Emi nodded. "Okay. Thank you Kamui-kun." She smiled at him as she got out some wrapped chocolate from a bag she was carrying. "Kamui-kun. I was hoping you would accept this." She handed the chocolate out to Kamui.

"O-Of course I will accept it Emi-san!" Kamui accepted the chocolate._ I got some chocolate from Emi-san. I'm so happy! _He thought trying not to cry in front of Emi. He was so happy and lost in his daydreams that he didn't even notice Emi handing chocolate to Reiji and Eiji as well.

Emi smiled at her friends then turned to look at the front of the store.

_Good luck Aichi. _She thought.

Kai and Aichi walked in silence, Kai glancing back every now and then as if making sure Aichi was still behind him. Aichi was trying to stay calm. Now that they were alone, their friends couldn't interrupt them. But being alone with Kai, the person who Aichi loved made him feel nervous. How does one go about confessing? Aichi wondered. He blushed and shook his head determined not to think about it that much. He had to give Kai his chocolate first before he confessed.

Kai stopped walking and Aichi stopped before he walked into Kai's back. He looked around. They were at the local park. Kai led Aichi over to a park bench and sat down placing his school bag next to him. Aichi remained standing, too nervous to sit next to Kai even if he really wanted to.

He remembered back when he and Kai sat on this park bench and Aichi told Kai about the mysterious power that sealed Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero and how he got his Gold Paladin deck. He remembered feeling alone since he was the only one who knew what was going on. He thought Kai had remembered something during their fight and that made Aichi happy. They took their separate paths to join the Asia Circuit. He remembered Seoul where he encountered Team New AL4 and feeling shocked and hurt that Kai joined them. Kai believing in Aichi and encouraging him really meant a lot to him. In order to live up to Kai's expectations and the want to go to the same place as him (as well as wanting to talk to Takuto), he reconstructed his Gold Paladin deck.

Finally Aichi remembered the Final Stage where he was too late and came across an unconscious Kai due to his loss to Leon. Aichi had talked to Kai, Kai apologizing he wasn't of much help to Aichi. Aichi reassured Kai that that wasn't true and talked about their paths crossing again. Kai asking Aichi to show him the way this time made Aichi happy. He felt like he had earned Kai's respect as a strong fighter and wanted to live up to it. Then Kai had disappeared from Planet Cray much too early and unwanted in Aichi's opinion. He had wanted Kai to stay with him and wanted him to watch his fight with Leon.

"Aichi." Kai's voice brought Aichi out of memory lane. Aichi looked at Kai and Kai patted the empty spot next to him wanting Aichi to sit next to him. Aichi gulped and slowly shook his head. Kai looked at him with what Aichi thought looked close to a confused look. "Sorry Kai-kun. I-I would prefer to remain standing." He said remembering what he was going to do before their friends interrupted them. He placed the bag of chocolates and his school bag on the ground near him. "Kai-kun." He said getting Kai's attention. Aichi's face turned red as he started to talk. "Kai-kun. U-Um, I wanted to give you something." As Aichi spoke, he looked inside his bag and took out the different looking present with Kai's name on it. As he took out the present, he noticed that Morikawa must've taken the present that had his name on it earlier as it was gone from the bag. He smiled and made a mental note to thank Morikawa later. He walked over to Kai tripping over his feet in the progress.

Kai stood up quickly and grabbed Aichi to his body protecting him from falling. Aichi blushed crimson as he was holding onto Kai for balance. Kai gently pulled Aichi away from his body and looked Aichi over making sure he didn't have any injuries. Once he was satisfied that Aichi wasn't hurt, he met Aichi's gaze once again. Aichi was at a loss for words as Kai just continued to stare at him. "Are you okay?" Kai asked just to make sure. Aichi thought he detected some concern in Kai's voice but he thought he was imagining it. Aichi nodded. Kai's face formed a half smile. "You should be more careful." He said. Aichi nodded again. Kai stepped back a bit letting Aichi have some space. Aichi panicked not wanting Kai to go so quickly and grabbed Kai's shirt with both hands before Kai could step away completely. Kai stopped moving and shot a questioning look at Aichi's head as Aichi stepped closer not looking at him. "Aichi?" He asked.

Kai's voice brought Aichi out of whatever daze he was in and let go of Kai's shirt stepping away completely. He opened his mouth automatically. "Sorry Kai-kun." He said looking away from the older boy. They stood close to each other, close enough that Aichi could reach out and touch Kai. He remembered what he was going to do earlier and brought his hands out in front of him intent on giving Kai the chocolate. Aichi stared at his empty hands with dread. Hands that no longer held his present for Kai. He turned his back on Kai and started looking for the present frantically.

"Aichi?" Kai asked stepping closer to the younger boy looking around in a panic.

Aichi spotted the present on the ground not too far from where they stood. He hurried over hoping that the present was alright. He fell to his knees and picked up the present. His present was ruined. The wrapping paper was ripped all around but what made Aichi almost break down was the gift box that held the chocolate was open. The chocolate had fell out of the box and ended up on the ground which was slowly melting. He couldn't do anything to save it. If the wrapping paper was damaged, Aichi could've still given it to Kai but the most important part of the present; the chocolate, it was ruined. _No. No. No. No! _Aichi looked at his ruined present feeling shock and sadness coursing through him. This couldn't happen. Not after Aichi took all of that time planning this out. He asked Miwa for help, he decided what chocolate to make, and he even got up really early this morning just to make all of that chocolate. Aichi felt tears starting to form and hurriedly brushed them away. He couldn't believe his present for Kai was ruined because of his clumsiness. It was his fault. The tears didn't stop. They continued to form and Aichi just let them fall.

"Aichi?" Kai asked. He saw Aichi's small figure shaking as he knelt on the ground looking at something. Aichi didn't respond, too distraught to answer. He just continued to cry as if Kai wasn't there. _Please let this be a nightmare. _Aichi thought closing his eyes. He pinched himself in the arm and felt pain. He let go of his arm and became aware that this wasn't a nightmare.

Kai walked over to the upset boy on the ground. He kneeled down next to Aichi and looked at him. He was surprised to see Aichi was crying. He saw Aichi had a box that looked like it was wrapped before it fell to the ground. The gift box Aichi was holding was open and Kai could see nothing inside. He looked down at the ground in front of him and saw a brown smear melting under the sun. If he had to guess, Kai would say that it was chocolate considering what day it was today. Aichi was planning on giving that to somebody and now it was ruined. Kai opened his mouth. "Aichi." He said staring at the blue haired boy. Aichi continued to cry seemingly not hearing Kai at all. "Aichi." Kai said, this time touching the boy on his shoulder with his left hand.

Kai's touch seemed to make Aichi realize finally that he wasn't alone. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Kai. Kai was staring at him with open sympathy and concern. If he wasn't so upset, he would've been surprised to see that Kai wasn't masking his emotions. Aichi shook his head, closed his eyes and turned back to the box in his hands.

"Aichi." Kai said. He lifted his right hand and started wiping away Aichi's tears. Aichi's eyes snapped open at the gentle touch. Kai continued to wipe away Aichi's tears noticing that Aichi was staring at him.

Aichi opened his mouth. "I'm sorry Kai-kun." He said, his voice shaking. "I'm so sorry." His tears started anew as Aichi started openly sobbing. Kai's right hand that was wiping away his tears went to the back of Aichi's head. His left hand that Kai left on Aichi's shoulder helped pull the smaller boy to his chest. Aichi dropped the ruined present letting it fall to the ground as he gripped Kai's shirt with both hands. Kai hugged Aichi just letting the smaller boy continue to sob. Kai was confused as to why Aichi apologized to him but he remained silent. Questions would have to wait.

As Aichi continued to sob into Kai's chest, Kai became aware of his legs starting to numb from remaining in the same position for a long time. He didn't want to move Aichi when he was still clinging to him and sobbing but Aichi will probably feel worse once he realizes what an uncomfortable position he was in. And with the sun beating down on them, he was starting to get hot. He sighed as he realized that he would have to move.

Aichi started to slowly stop his loud sobbing. "Hold on Aichi." Kai said. Aichi looked at him questioningly but did as he was told, trusting Kai. Kai stood up with Aichi in his arms stretching his legs and making sure he wouldn't fall over if he tried to walk. He was surprised at how light Aichi was. Aichi was much smaller than Kai but Kai didn't think Aichi was this small. Considering Aichi was supposed to enter High School soon, he was worried about people bullying Aichi. He shook his head. Aichi's smallness and weight were things he could think about later. He walked over to some trees that gave them protection from the sun.

He carefully sat down against a tree letting Aichi go briefly to get in a good position. Once he was ready, he looked up at Aichi. Aichi sat down in front of Kai on the grass and hugged Kai starting to cry once more. Kai let his arms go around Aichi embracing him. "Don't cry Aichi. It will be okay." He murmured. Aichi just shook his head and continued to cry.

Aichi slowly stopped crying, his red puffy eyes looking up at Kai as he pulled back enough to look at him. "I'm sorry Kai-kun. I'm really sorry. It is my entire fault." He said hoarsely.

Kai gestured for Aichi to stay still as he got up and bought two water bottles from some nearby vending machines. He sat back down and handed one to Aichi. Aichi nodded gratefully and opened it, letting the cool water go down his throat. Kai opened his and took a couple of sips as well. Both boys put the caps on the water bottles and set them down next to where they sat, far enough away to not get in the way but close enough that they can still reach for them.

Aichi blushed as he realized he had clung to Kai and sobbed onto his chest. "Kai-kun. I'm sorry about your shirt." He said looking down at the ground. "Aichi." He heard Kai say in front of him. "What happened?" Aichi took a deep breath then let it out shakily determined not to start crying again. Kai just waited on him patiently.

"Your gift. I ruined it. I'm really sorry." Aichi began.

"Gift? You mean that chocolate?" Kai asked.

Aichi nodded embarrassed. Even though Aichi was upset, Kai couldn't help but feel happy a little bit. So Aichi was planning on giving him chocolate after all. He felt a sense of relief deep down that Aichi regarded him as someone special to him. But if Aichi gave Miwa and Ren chocolate then did that mean he was giving chocolate to every one of his friends? So it was just because they were friends. Kai knew he shouldn't get his hopes up about Aichi loving him like he loves Aichi.

"I'm really sorry Kai-kun. I-I wanted to give you your chocolate right away but you weren't there yet and when I noticed you were there, you were fighting." Aichi said. So when Aichi was talking to him and trying to tell him something but kept getting interrupted, he was going to give him his chocolate then. At the time Kai felt irritated at all of the interruptions which are why he grabbed Aichi and walked out. But now, he felt grateful for the interruptions. Because now he and Aichi were alone.

"Aichi. I don't care about the chocolate." Aichi heard Kai say. He looked up from the ground to look at Kai. Kai was staring at him as well. Aichi opened his mouth to deny it but Kai shook his head. "I don't care. It is fine Aichi." He said making sure that Aichi was listening to what he was saying. Aichi looked at Kai trying to see if he was telling the truth. Even if Kai said that it was fine, Aichi still felt bad that he ruined the chocolate.

"Kai-kun." Aichi said. Kai just nodded at him. Aichi looked down at the ground to avoid Kai's gaze. "Kai-kun. I've wanted to say something to you for a while now. I wasn't even sure if I was going to do it today or not." He looked up through his eyelashes making sure Kai was still paying attention. Kai made a gesture signaling that he was listening. Aichi looked back down gathering his courage.

"I wanted to say thank you Kai-kun." Aichi said. He groaned inwardly. That wasn't what he wanted to say at all. Well maybe it was along the lines of what he wanted to say but he didn't want to start by saying that. He decided to continue where he left off so as not to confuse Kai. "You know Kai-kun, I'm really glad we met all those years ago. I've told you this before but you gave me a reason to want to keep on going and giving me Blaster Blade was a light in the dark world I lived in." Kai nodded a little confused as to why Aichi was talking about this now.

"When we fought for the first time, I was really happy. I was only a beginner who had his card taken from him and you didn't have to fight me and give me a chance to take it back. But you did. All throughout the fight, it was like a dream come true for me. Ever since you gave me Blaster Blade, I've wanted to fight you. I ended up winning the fight and getting Blaster Blade back but I had a feeling you were holding back because I was a beginner. This is why I wanted to fight you again to show you that I was strong and that you didn't have to hold back." Aichi sighed.

"But we didn't get to fight for a long time. After the summer training camp with Team Caesar and Regionals I thought I was making progress. But it was all due to Psyqualia. I was so enthralled by the power of Psyqualia that I lost sight of myself. I said and did things I regret even now. I was power hungry and thought Psyqualia was making me stronger. But I was wrong. I was relying on Psyqualia too much and I wasn't using my true strength." Aichi said.

"This is why I challenged you to a fight after you beat Ren. Because what you showed in your fight against Ren was true strength." Kai said.

Aichi nodded. He knew this. "Then shortly after Nationals, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero were sealed and Takuto-kun manipulated everybody's memories about the 3 sealed clans except for me. I felt so lost and alone. Everybody, even you kept telling me that I have been always playing with Gold Paladin. You didn't remember Kagero or Blaster Blade. When we had that fight together, I was hoping that the fight would somehow make you remember. You said that we should take our separate paths to get to the Asia Circuit. You ended up joining Team New AL4 and we met up at Seoul. You probably remember that I was hurt and surprised to see you there."

Kai nodded. He remembered that moment clearly. He remembered needing to find a way to enter the Asia Circuit when they invited him to join their team. He accepted as he thought that was the only choice he had to enter the Circuit. Then Seoul came. Aichi had been hurt and he had looked betrayed as Kai stood with New AL4. After winning the Seoul Stage, he remembered saying that their paths wouldn't cross again but if Aichi wanted their paths to cross again and he had ended it there. He had hoped Aichi understood what he was trying to say and it looked like he did to an extent. Aichi was still having problems when they met up again so Kai encouraged Aichi telling him that their paths will cross. He had hoped that Aichi understood that Kai believed in Aichi without Kai necessarily saying the words. He felt he wasn't doing enough to help Aichi out but it seemed like that was all that Aichi needed as he cheered up and told Kai that he would win the next stage for sure.

He remembered watching Aichi on TV at the Japan Stage. Aichi had been so strong during the whole stage and he had watched Aichi win all of his fights. "Then it was time for the Final Stage." Kai said. Aichi nodded as if he was remembering their memories as well. "Souryu Leon turned on us and separated everybody. I remembered feeling so angry that he had toyed with the fates of the clans just for his own personal goals. Souryu Leon was weak compared to you Aichi." Aichi looked up surprised at that. "You were all alone trying to save a clan that everybody forgot yet you didn't succumb to the power of nothingness like he had." Kai remembered feeling so angry that Leon had insulted Aichi by saying Aichi and what he went through were the same. Aichi had become strong and didn't succumb to his feelings of being alone; he made a path for himself. He wasn't a pawn like Leon. "He had no right to insult you." Kai muttered under his breath more to himself than to Aichi.

Kai had wanted to do something for Aichi. He felt like he hadn't been helping Aichi as much as he could've been. But he had lost to Leon and he felt like he had let Aichi down. He closed his eyes as he remembered waking up to Aichi right next to him. He had apologized for not being able to help Aichi at all. Aichi being Aichi had told him that that wasn't true and that Kai was always showing him the way and encouraging him. As he was disappearing off Planet Cray, he urged Aichi to fight against Leon. He remembered Aichi yelling his name before he had fallen unconscious. The next time he woke, Aichi was in the middle of fighting Leon. He remembered feeling worried as Aichi was getting consumed by the power of nothingness. But Aichi somehow broke free, called Blaster Blade Spirit and won against Leon.

"It was thanks to you that I won Kai-kun. You and everybody in my deck." Aichi said. Kai opened his eyes and looked at Aichi silently urging him to continue. "I remembered you saying to go to our intersecting paths. I knew that meant beating Leon-kun and I kept that in mind the whole time I was fighting. Blaster Blade Spirit helped me when I got consumed by the power of nothingness after I said that I wouldn't give up. After that, I borrowed the power of Psyqualia and the units of my deck responded which led me to victory. So thank you." Aichi smiled at Kai.

"You would've become strong even without my help Aichi." Kai replied.

Aichi thought about that for a couple of minutes. "Maybe. But it probably would've taken longer." He said thinking.

Kai raised an eyebrow confused. "Longer?"

Aichi nodded. "I wouldn't have had you or Blaster Blade by my side."

Kai scowled and looked away from Aichi. "I didn't help you that much. You put too much of your faith in me Aichi." Aichi opened up his mouth but Kai was quicker. "Besides you would've found somebody else who would help you." _Somebody who could help you better than me. _He thought jealously.

Aichi grimaced, not liking the idea of somebody other than Kai helping him out. He didn't even want to imagine that. It was thanks to Kai that he was strong. It was thanks to Kai that Aichi believed in himself now. Aichi would've never had the idea to make somebody chocolate and give it to them if he hadn't met Kai. Maybe he would've found another person he would love but he was glad he loved Kai. This is why he was so thankful to him. _I love you Kai-kun. I love __**you**__ Kai-kun. _"I love you Kai-kun." He accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud.

Kai snapped his head over to face Aichi eyes widened. "What?" Aichi did not just say what he thought he heard?

Aichi blushed crimson. He covered his mouth with his hands too late. He looked toward the ground too embarrassed to speak. Kai stared at Aichi silently waiting for an answer. After a couple of minutes, Aichi slowly let his hands fall from his mouth. "I-I said that out loud didn't I?" Kai nodded. _Weren't you planning on confessing today anyway? This is your chance. _A voice in the back of Aichi's head said. _But what if Kai-kun doesn't feel the same? _He argued. _He feels the same. I know he does. _The voice said back. _B-But—_Aichi started. _You said Kai gave you courage right? Well gather that courage and tell him how you feel. _The voice interrupted. Aichi took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I-I love you Kai-kun." He said.

Kai just stared at Aichi too shocked to speak. _He loves me? __**Me? **_He thought. He knew Aichi thought highly of him but he didn't know that Aichi loves him. But why? Back when he met up with Aichi again and even after that for some time he acted cold and uncaring to Aichi. During the Asia Circuit, he hurt Aichi again by joining New AL4 and he lost his fight with Leon. He couldn't see how Aichi had such strong feelings for him. Deep down, he was happy Aichi felt the same as him but it was almost too good to be true. "Why?" He croaked out.

Aichi looked up at Kai, a determined expression on his face. "You've been helping me all along and you are a nice and strong role model Kai-kun. I know despite your harsh words and actions, you actually do care about me. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you Kai-kun. You helped me become strong and you were the first person to show kindness to me. You say that I would've found somebody else to help me and guide me but I can't imagine that. I don't want to imagine that. I'm glad we became friends. I'm glad I love you Kai-kun. Nobody could replace you." He said. "I want to prove to you that I am worthy enough of your love. If you'll let me."

Kai just stayed silent thinking about what Aichi said. Truthfully, he was glad that he was the person who would help Aichi and change him. He was glad that Aichi was his friend and he was glad that he loved him as well. He's always had a soft spot for the younger boy. Miwa loved pointing it out and teasing him about it. "Aichi." He said moving closer to the younger boy. He pulled Aichi into a hug putting Aichi close to his body. Aichi blushed and looked up at Kai. "Aichi, I love you too." He finally said.

Aichi's face lit up with joy. His blush that didn't go away turned a darker red but Aichi had a huge smile on his face. "Kai-kun. You mean that?" He said.

Kai nodded looking at Aichi. Kai leaned in and kissed Aichi on the lips. Aichi's eyes widened as Kai kissed him but quickly recovered and kissed Kai back closing his eyes. Their first kiss was everything Aichi had dreamed about. Kai was being really nice going slowly for him and letting him take his time. He almost couldn't believe Kai was being this sweet to him. Aichi really liked their kiss but it seemed as if Kai was trying to see if Aichi will pull away. Like he was uncertain if Aichi wanted this. Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai hugging him back and moving closer to him. They pulled away and Kai stared at Aichi wide-eyed.

"Kai-kun. Don't worry about me. I want this. I-I love you." Aichi said trying to reassure Kai.

"You liked it?" Kai asked.

Aichi nodded blushing. Kai finally relaxed as he realized that he kissed Aichi and Aichi kissed him back. He leaned in again and kissed Aichi. Aichi kissed back and this time, he took his time enjoying their kiss. After kissing for Kai didn't know how long, both of them pulled back gasping for air. Kai smiled a true smile at Aichi. Aichi was glad he was sitting on the grass. He was sure if he was standing, he would fall to the ground. Kai smiling his true smile to Aichi made him so happy and lightheaded. Kai was actually smiling at him. A true smile. Aichi smiled back.

"Aichi, I love you." Kai said.

"I love you too Kai-kun." Aichi said.

Kai smiled at Aichi and leaned in to kiss Aichi again. Both boys just kissed without a care in the world.

The chocolate that Aichi dropped and the chocolate that Kai was planning on giving Aichi was forgotten.

Aichi and Kai didn't need to give each other chocolate to show their love for each other.

**Author Notes:** I'm done with my first Kaichi story.

Hmm, the ending sounds a little corny.

Sorry about that ^^;

If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

Especially regarding everybody being in character. I had a lot of trouble trying to get Kai to stay in character. He is so hard to write.


End file.
